Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia
|gender = Female |race = Noble |status = Active - Supporting Character |occupation = Current Lord of Nobles |affiliation = Nobles Lukedonia |firstappearance = Chapter 160 |lastappearance = Chapter 544 }} Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia (Kor. 에르가 케네시스 디 라스크레아) is the current Lord of the Nobles. She is more well known by her title of Lord than her name. The only people who have called her by her name since she became the Lord are her father, Rai and the children from Ye Ran High School. She currently resides in Lukedonia. Appearance Raskreia is a pale-skinned young woman with long black hair that has an intricate braided bun at the back and the characteristic ruby red eyes of nobles. She is noted to be extremely beautiful that her vibe, appearance and name resembles Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, to the point where the children thought she was Rai's sister. Her black and gold embellished attire resemble that of a fencer with the addition of a long cape. Her earrings are very similar to the set Rai had received as a gift from the previous Lord with the exception of a diamond kite frame around the cross. She is also shown to wear round hoop earrings. She also wears rings similar to Rai's. In a flashback, she is shown during the time when her father was the Noble Lord. Back then, she donned a white shirt with a black vest and trousers. She wasn't wearing any earrings but had the same hairstyle she maintains currently. Personality Unlike her predecessor, Raskeria seems more strict and conventional, showing an arrogant and severe attitude. However, according to Gejutel, she is too sentimental in her decisions and this sentimentality of hers is one of the reasons why she is considered unfit to be Lord by the so-called traitors. In fact, before executing Gejutel and Seira, she was hesitant to carry out their sentence, hoping for their repentance. However, after hearing her father's message, she seems to change her attitude and is willing to respect the will of the previous Lord and even suggested Raizel take over her position as Lord. Background Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia is the daughter of the previous Lord who entered eternal sleep 500 years prior to Rai's awakening. Both Rai and Frankenstein are acquainted with her and it is revealed by Frankenstein that she and Rai were not on friendly terms though that was rectified later on as Rai and Raskreia met each other multiple times due to Previous Lord's orders. Before the previous lord's eternal sleep, some of the clan leaders made excuses and didn't enter eternal sleep with him. The previous Lord, being kind, agreed to their request. But as soon as he entered eternal sleep, six clan leaders betrayed others for unknown motives. So the current Lord holds a grudge against the traitorous nobles, who had made excuses and squirmed out of entering the eternal sleep along with her father and then took advantage of the new regime's confusion to betray her. All these years, she had believed that Rai was the one who led the treacherous clan leaders, though she realized that was not the case when it was revealed that he had been in hibernation during the traitors' revolt. Plot Overview 'Volume 3' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As Lord of the Nobles, Raskreia is tremendously powerful. The traitorous clan leaders consider her to be considerably weak, a rumor they passed on to the Union which on the observation of the 3rd and 5th Elder, proved to be wrong. According to Lagus Tradio, when Drakon, Kaiyo, Mount, and Edian try to attack her, Raskreia awakens her latent power when she becomes enraged after finding out Rajak has gone into Eternal Sleep. Soul Weapon Ragnarok: Raskreia's soul weapon takes the form of a sword. She summons it in order to execute the death sentence of Gejutel. The previous Lord split his soul weapon in half resulting in there being two Ragnarok's. During her encounter with the Noblesse, he gives her his half of the Ragnarok left to him by the previous Lord. Raskreia questions the gesture of Rai since her father left this Ragnarok to him, not her. The rightful ownership of it is clarified with the revelations of the previous Lord. Later that half of Ragnarok is used by Raskreia to restore Rai's diminishing life force. However, it is noted by Gejutel that without merging the two swords, she can never attain a full awakening. She can create very powerful barriers to shield herself from enemy attacks, and also send powerful slashes made of aura at her opponents. When fighting the traitor nobles, Raskreia demonstrates extremely high proficiency in swordsmanship easily matching Edian who is also very proficient in swordsmanship herself, and by overwhelming four opponents at once. *'Swords': Raskreia can summon gigantic swords made out of red aura energy from the sky to attack her opponents with. Blood Reign Blood Affinity: Raskreia has the ability to govern blood (using her soul weapon) like the Noblesse . According to Kei, her ability to govern blood seems to be inferior to Rai's. *'Blood Field': Raskreia uses a red energy akin to blood around her and transforms it into a powerful typhoon that surrounds her enemy and completely erases all traces of their existence. So far, she seems to only be able to create the blood field through the use of her soul weapon. However even with the usage of her soul weapon, her blood field remains inferior to that of the Noblesse. Physical Powers As Lord of the Nobles, Raskreia is the most powerful noble with the exception of the Noblesse. She possesses incredible physical strength and speed, shown when she uses only one arm to fend off an attack from Gradeus in his Berserk mode, and when she easily reacts to Edian when she attempts to attack her from behind. She also has impressive amounts of stamina, able to fend off Gradeus and Edian as well as block Lagus' attacks at the same time, all while protecting her comrades. After she awakens her latent powers, she becomes so powerful that with one swing of her sword, she completely severs the arm of Zaiga's subordinate while leaving a massive cut in the earth. Aura manipulation As Lord of the Nobles, Raskreia possesses an amount immense spiritual energy (aura). When she releases a bit of her aura, it makes the entire sanctuary shake. Telepathy *'Mind Reading': She threatens to use this on Gejutel. However it seems she's not able to read a clan leaders mind forcefully unless the clan leader releases hold of their power. Furthermore, out of respect for the clan leaders, the previous Lord never once used this power on them. *'Mind Link': Similar to the telepathic link established between Regis and Seira, Raskreia is able to communicate with Rozaria Elenor to give her orders. Costume Change Raskreia also has the control over her costume, able to change her clothes similar to the Noblesse or Frankenstein. She first demonstrated this ability when she changes into Ye Ran's uniform.Chapter 333 Gaming Expertise Raskreia has amazing gaming skills which she discovers during her visit in the human world. Unlike Rai, she beats all the children on her very first attempt in the game of CS 1.6 at the local PC bang.Chapter 336 She observes the game only once and was taught the basics to play by Suyi and Yuna. Battles *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Raskreia *Raskreia vs Traitor Nobles Trivia *The word Raskreia refers to the Sanskri raksha. It means 'protection'. *'Erga' refers to the Latin phrase "Erga omnes". In Latin, it means "toward everyone". *Together, her name means "Towards Genesis of the Protection". * She is a very skilled game player. She killed everyone in her first try and even took a headshot on Rai. References Navigation Category:The Lord Category:Nobles Category:Female Category:Characters